Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle
Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle is a BIONICLE Online game released in 2003. It was taken down in 2004, but then brought back due to popular demand in 2006. It was then once again taken down in 2009. Its prequel, Mata Nui Online Game, was released in 2001. Gameplay The game is set in between the conclusion of the Bohrok-Kal arc and the BIONICLE: Mask of Light movie, and the player takes control of Hahli as she travels across the island of Mata Nui, in preparation for the Kolhii tournament. The game is a third-person point-and-click adventure game. Compared to its predecessor, it has a more developed inventory, owing to the ability for the player to gather resources for crafting and bartering for tools and goods used to achieve various objectives in the game world. Story The player first starts in Ga-Koro, with the main task being to gather supplies to craft items and gather Widgets - a currency used by the Matoran. In its initial state, Hahli cannot leave Ga-Koro, as the gate is locked until Nokama returns from a meeting with the other Turaga. The game is updated over time, with each update expanding the accessible world and adding new tasks for the player to do. The first, heralding Nokama's return to Ga-Koro, opens up the rest of the region and introduces the player to stat-training minigames. The first of these is a Takea-chasing minigame, used to develop Speed. The overarching plot of the game concerns a great Kolhii tournament, which is where Hahli's stats play a major role. The aim of each match is to score more goals than the opponent within the time limit. As each update introduces a new village to explore, the player gets to access another stat-training minigame to further improve Hahli's performance in future brackets. Each village is introduced in every update in this order: Onu-Koro, Ko-Koro, Le-Koro, Po-Koro, Ta-Koro. In addition to exclusive resources and tools from each environment, the player accesses a training minigame for Stamina, Willpower, Accuracy, Strategy, and Strength respectively. In addition to training for Kolhii, the player also collects several Charms all across the world, from various Matoran or hidden in various spots in the environment. These Charms are necessary to unlock doors in the hidden Shrines scattered about the island, and they themselves house Crystals, each one named after one of the Principles of the Matoran. The player is expected to solve the puzzles to discover the Crystals in conjunction with completing the Kolhii tournament. Once all five Kolhii opponent teams are defeated, with Ta-Koro being the final opponent, the endgame is set in motion. The player is expected to gather five crystals, excluding the Crystal of Courage, from each of the other villages. As Hahli returns to Ta-Koro, she is confronted by a Rahkshi and is forced to flee as Ta-Koro is destroyed. Wandering along Ta-Wahi, she discovers one last Charm and a passageway that leads her to the sixth and final Crystal. With all six Crystals in tow, Hahli heads to the stone monument which represents the Legend of Mata Nui, and discovers that the six stones, each representing one of the Toa, has receptacles for a Crystal and an inscription hinting to their respective Principle. She fits each Crystal into the right stone, and a glowing aura appears in the middle of the monument. Hahli gazes into the light and it envelops her, transporting to the Kini-Nui. Overhead, she witnesses more of the Rahkshi fly by in their search for the Mask of Light. She is then greeted by Nokama, who congratulates her for unlocking the mystery of the Stones. Nokama also informs Hahli that Takua, now a Toa, can no longer serve as Chronicler, and bestows the title to Hahli herself. She also announces that the Matoran are preparing to depart for Metru Nui, setting the stage for the next arc in the franchise's storyline. Category:BIONICLE Category:Online Games Category:2003 media